


Car Crash

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, car crash aftermath, they will totally get together though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: It had all happened in slow motion. Tezuka had tried to call out, to alert the man crossing the road to the car, but his voice had stuck in his throat and all he could do was watch as man and car collided





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for spootz-spootie-spootify on tumblr for 'cuddling between strangers'

It had all happened in slow motion. Tezuka had tried to call out, to alert the man crossing the road to the car, but his voice had stuck in his throat and all he could do was watch as man and car collided.

He was the first to run into the road and to the side of the stranger, who was around his age. 

“Call an ambulance,” Tezuka snapped to the driver of the car, who was babbling apologies and dithering over what to do. “Are you hurt?” he turned his attention to the man on the ground, who was pushing himself up.

“My leg,” The man groaned, before shooting Tezuka a strained grin “I’m not an expert, but I don’t think it’s meant to bend like that.”

Tezuka was no expert either, but he couldn’t help but agree.

“An ambulance is coming,” the driver said and Tezuka thanked him.

“I’m Tezuka,” Tezuka said, wrapping his coat around the other man’s shoulder.

“Ryoma,” The other man introduced himself. “This is so stupid.”

Tezuka couldn’t help but agree and put a comforting arm around Ryoma’s shoulder when he grimaced in pain. He tried to think of something to say, but he was no good at small talk. 

“Do you play tennis?” He asked, noticing the racket bag lying nearby. 

“When I’m not lying on the ground in the arms of hot men,” Ryoma tried to joke as the ambulance screamed down the road towards them.

Ryoma was loaded aboard and Tezuka picked up his tennis bag and put it in with him.

“Aren’t you coming too?” Ryoma asked as Tezuka stepped back.

“I will come if you’d like me to,” Tezuka replied.

“Of course I do! Hurry up and get in!”


End file.
